


Some Pastel Colour Love

by pokimunchies



Series: Speed It Up! [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Cute Inoo, Fluff, Happy Ending for all, M/M, Mild Smut, Pianist Inoo Kei, Pretty Inoo, Singer Yuya Takaki, Sweet little scene, YutoYama's Okinawa honeymoon, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/pseuds/pokimunchies
Summary: Inoo Kei is one annoyed neighbour of Yuto Nakajima and Yamada Ryosuke, a new couple who always make loud noises at night of which he's been quite fed up with. One night he's finally had it and launches his way to the couple's door next morning. However, he learns that the couple have gone for a vacation. Inoo completely forgets about his bitter feeling when Yuya Takaki - Yuto's dear friend - shows him something more than meets the eye.





	Some Pastel Colour Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first time to make TakaInoo fic.  
> Actually, double pairings fic! Hahaha  
> It started with my AU prompt tweet which I tried to twist and turn a little.  
> I honestly don't know.. Haha.  
> See, I'm always bad with words.  
> Please read on and figure my ideas out lol. <3

"Ah! Fuck! Yuto..!" Yamada curses in defeat, basking his head while gripping tight on Yuto's shoulders as Yuto thrusts into him deeper.

"Huh?"

And faster.

"Fuck me! Ugh. Nakajima!" His breath hitches when Yuto's movement getting rough, his words apparently fuel him more to drive both to the edge.

"Faster. Agh. Oh, shit...!"

Yuto understands, he manages to match his pace with the speed of Yamada's endless moans and screams on his ears. Indeed, Yamada needs a stronger word than that to drive Yuto closer to him. To utterly eradicate his brain system, taking both higher into the peak of euphoria. 

"You're so tight." Yuto bites on Yamada's nipple, nibbling on it whilst driving the best ride he's ever experienced in his life.

"Fuck! Agh! I'm close! Damn you Nakajima!" Yamada screams at the top of his lungs, as if someone is murdering him. Indeed, Yuto is murdering his sanity and not letting even a single second go without hitting on his most sensitive nerve again and again.

"Hush...You'll wake someone up, baby.." Yuto is still on his way, going in and out in consistency, showering Yamada with his sweat and licking all over his neck.

Most likely, Yuto wants Yamada to scream louder instead. To let the whole town know that the adorable guy beneath him is now his possession, his prisoner. The only one he takes home after so many long nights spent on overplayed games and movies. When his hand is no longer enough to fill his void. But that's not the reason why he chooses Yamada.

Yamada was like a light that blinded him when Yuto spotted him, all casual with his V-neck top, too deep for him not to stare at. Yamada whispered to Yuto words he'd never heard before, ordering him to tear him into pieces and discover what laid within.

That moment when Yuto kissed him for the first time in a small toilet cubicle, - too small for them to share for two but they somehow made it possible - he felt like his journey was over. His destination was in his grip, he drew promises on Yamada's lips which Yamada answered with a silent yes. He clung on Yuto like he was a dear old friend.

The cupid finished his job that day, smiling from ear to ear.

"Baby..." Yamada utters to his mouth, their noses touching each other's.

"Hmm?" Yuto opens his eyes, capturing Yamada pursing his lips into a smile.

_Oh, love._

Yamada's words linger through the night like melodies Yuto would like to hear for years and years to come.

 

***

"Fucking hell....! Who do they think they are? Fucking and screaming like they own the world!" Inoo places his sleepy head on the dining table, endlessly cursing and yawning.

Unfortunate enough for Inoo, he couldn't sleep the night before due to some weird - and dirty - noises coming from behind his bedroom wall for almost the whole night. Or at least that's what he remembers now. He tried desperately to shut his ears and eyes but the sounds were too distracting.

Inoo ended up touching himself, and as much as feeling great, he felt envy started crawling on him as he realised he wasn't doing the glorious activity with a real human. Inoo moved to his living room and everywhere else in his house but the sounds stayed still like they had been pierced to his ears.

The poor guy had the urge to just storm out and complain right away, but he was thinking if they would stop being annoying any sooner. His prediction was off though, his neighbour seemed to really think the world was theirs.

Meow...

A cat walks in between his legs, pushing forward and leaps on his lap, signalling that she is hungry. Inoo looks down to her and takes her in his gentle hand.

"Ah. I'm sorry Mimi-chan, I just realise we've run out of cat food. We need to buy it now. I'm really sorry." He kisses his cat in guilt and yawns for the last time before making his way to change his outfit.

Mimi-chan follows him around as Inoo slips on a simple black shirt over his thin body and a matching red maroon cardigan, then pairs them with his - has been worn for so many days - jeans. His eyes are still drooping from the lack of sleep, yawning every now and then and knocking on things in his bedroom.

"Alright, we're leaving now Mimi-chan.." Inoo carries his cat on his embrace and heads to the door.

He's just about to leave after locking the front door when a brilliant idea strikes his mind.

"It's about the perfect time to take a revenge on those peasants!"

He turns his way around and heads to his neighbour's house instead, immediately knocking on the wooden door with his eyes twitching in rage. Inoo thought he would have to wait any longer, assuming they are still doing their dirty business right now. He presses his head to the door when suddenly a figure appears before his eyes. Right in front of him.

The man stands tall before him with both of his hands tucked into his pockets. He wears a shirt that’s almost too sexy if Inoo were to describe it by leaving the top three buttons opened. His broad chest is so welcoming and alluring. Inoo gulps as he stares down, a pair of boxers covering his bottom part. A small smile purses on the man’s lips, making Inoo gasps as he realises he's been looking at the stranger from head to toe.

"May I help you?" The good-looking man asks him curiously, straightforwardly, reading Inoo's expression.

"Um, I was just wondering. Where is the guy who lives here?" Inoo stutters on his words, caressing his cat awkwardly. Inoo has never greeted his neighbours in person, but he recalls the last time he spotted his neighbour and he is quite sure that this man in front of him wasn’t the one.

His cat starts meowing while biting his fingers playfully.

"Ouch! What are you doing Mimi-chan?"

The man smiles at Inoo's act as Inoo tries desperately to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Oh, you meant my friend? He's off for a trip, honeymoon should I say, with his boyfriend. He asks me to come over and take care of his cat here. Silly couple." He trails away without stopping, and Inoo feels like he was listening to some singer on his live acoustic session.

"Ah, really... That's understandable. Thanks for the information." Inoo strokes his cat's fur again, and his cat meows even louder.

The tall man smiles at him again. Inoo wishes he could carve that smile in his heart.

For a moment, they just look at each other while Inoo seeks desperately for words he could use to somehow break the awkward atmosphere between them. Inoo has completely forgotten about his sole mission to file a complaint to his neighbour. His cat suddenly leaps from his hands and aggressively going through the small space between the house owner's legs and enters the house confidently.

"Eh, Mimi-chan where are you going?" Inoo calls out for his cat as the man turns his head to find where the cat is heading.

"Ah, I'm really sorry." Inoo places his palm on the man's arm and he feels like his heart is about to jump from its place.

"That's alright, please come in." The said man returns his smile and gestures him to come in.

Inoo shyly follows the man's step and both spot Inoo's cat right away, on the floor with her head sniffing on something, popping in and out. On her side is another cat just the same size as her, pushing its way to Inoo's cat and licking on the same plate laying on the floor. The two cats are having a feast.

The man chuckles at the sight, a cute grin plastered on his face as he turns to Inoo who looks puzzled to respond to such situation. He reciprocates and lights up a warm smile on his face. The man offers his hand to Inoo and he's startled once again.

Such awkwardness, Inoo has never felt it before. He has always excelled in everything. He was one of the top student in his faculty and one of the best undergraduates in his university. He was recruited right away by a huge real estate company to join on a relatively huge project, considering he was a junior. He has quite great circle of friends as well, his randomness and laid-back attitude is one of his strong charms.

Though in love life, he has never been that charming.

"I’m Takaki Yuya. Nice to meet you."

This man is already taking Inoo’s world by storm with his extravagant smile.

***

They continue to joke around about all the useless topics in the world for what seems like hours. Inoo has now forgotten his main purpose, all of it. (Let's all forget it anyway that he's happy with this Takaki guy)

Mimi and Toto - Yuto's cat - are playing and snuggling to each other, licking each other's fur. Inoo feels awkwardness starts creeping on him again as he spots the two cats are getting intimate. Like, really. Yuya looks at Inoo and grins at his reaction upon watching the view in front of them.

"So, you're an architect?" Yuya says, attempting to avert his gaze from the two lovey-dovey cats.

"Um, yeah... Something like that. I design and build things, you know..." Yuya might be thinking of it as such an unbelievable fact about this pretty guy.

Yuya almost can’t resist himself from asking Inoo if he could build other thing other than skyscrapers, a relationship, maybe? This Inoo Kei is just too pretty that Yuya can’t think straight anymore.

"You've got pretty fingers. I almost guessed that you're a pianist."

Yuya stares down at Inoo's beautiful and lady-like fingers, mesmerised by how soft they look, and reminiscing how soft they really are when he had the chance to touch them earlier.

"Oh, well. Not really. I do play piano but I'm not a pianist." A soft smile flashes on his pretty face, making Yuya stunned in his place. He is indeed too pretty to be a guy.

"Wow! You play piano? I sing a lot of ballad songs that sometimes require piano for them! I always love the sounds, I can totally feel the emotion when I sing accompanied by piano." Yuya's tone was dreamy, as if looking at his past or present, or a future which is drawn in his mind.

Just him standing on a big stage and singing, a beautiful being is sitting on the other corner with a grand piano covering his presence. But his fingers dancing on the piano tiles are enough to fill the room and absorb audiences' emotion within every line of the song. Inoo studying the guy in front of him with such curiosity as to what he has been imagining in his mind.

Yuya jumps from his seat and scoots closer to Inoo,

"Would you play piano for me this Sunday?" His face is so close, Inoo could almost feel his breath beaming on his face.

"Um, why, so sudden. That means tomorrow?” Inoo pulls away and leans his back to the couch when Yuya gets even closer.

"Ah! Crap! I just realised it's tomorrow! You, you should help me! Please, I beg of you!" Yuya grasps Inoo's hand tightly like his life depends on it. Inoo laughs at Yuya's frightened face, assuming he was joking just to make him play a piano.

"Why do you need me to play by the way? Are you going to sing somewhere?"

Yuya straightens himself and looks at Inoo with a pleading expression, giving him details about a competition he needs to attend tomorrow. Sadly, his pianist has been sick for a few days now and wouldn't be able to accompany him for the competition. He asked for help but none of the pianists he had come across fits his criteria. Inoo, however, Yuya could tell just by looking at his fingers. Yuya is so confident about it that he wouldn't second guess if Inoo was indeed a pianist.

Inoo nods in the end, giving him the last cheeky smile before saying good night in front of each other's door.

That same night Inoo dreams of Yuya singing on his ears, their hearts beating the same rhythm and white feathers falling from the sky above them. That was the first time he has ever dreamt of white feathers and a strikingly attractive prince, all in one.

***

Yuya waves his hand enthusiastically to Inoo who is standing across the road, his smile never leaves him.

"How is it?" Inoo points at his outfit. A nice white suit with a white shirt underneath, white trousers, and a pair of dark brown shoes. A red tie emblazons on his neck, making his face stands out the most. His beautiful face. He did very light styling on his mushroom hair, it bounced so cutely when he did a little run earlier.

"You're so cute." Yuya can't help but to say it out loud. Too loud, actually.

Inoo is blushing out of embarrassment as people around them turn their attention to Inoo. Seems like everyone is agree, though. Inoo is indeed so cute in his outfit, his aura is shining out of him. It somehow makes Yuya flatters in the stomach, looking at how soft and tempting those lips of Inoo's are. He slaps himself as he starts calculating things in his head when he walks beside Inoo to the building.

"What are you doing?" Inoo turns to the man beside him who has just slapped himself, thinking if he is suffering from anxiousness to perform in front of people.

"You'll be alright, Takaki-san. Have some confidence in yourself." Inoo assures Yuya by taking his hand in his, letting his warmness sips into Yuya to comfort him.

_'Actually, it's you who's making me nervous.'_

"I know. I've done this a lot already. Thank you, Inoo-kun-" Yuya draws his breath,

"Ah, and please don't call me with -san. We're the same age you know. Just Yuya."

Yuya doesn't dare to look at Inoo and gawks at his shoes instead.

"Alright. I'm just concerned cause you've just slapped yourself. Now that's funny to me. Is that your ritual before performing? By the way, I will call you Yuya now. Please drop the -kun for me." Inoo nudges him on his arm, laughing at his own words.

Both of their cheeks are reddening and hearts beating faster. Inoo reminiscing the adorable prince he met in his dream last night and looks up to Yuya. Yuya gives him a smile when their eyes meet.

_‘Oh dear, what is this?’_

Yuya has found the answer of Yuto’s question long ago regarding his sexual orientation. He is not that straight after all. Not for this cute mushroom at least.

Blood quickly rushing to their heads as they hear Yuya's name being mentioned. 

"Ah... I'm so scared now, Yuyaaan!" Inoo grips tight on Yuya's hand while scooting down and burying his face on Yuya's hand.

"Inoo-chan.. You'll be alright! Believe me!" Yuya pulls Inoo's hand and takes him into his embrace, hugging him tight to help his heartbeat grow to normal again.

Inoo’s little heart goes boom! in one second as he feels Yuya's body’s pressed on him, making him feel all the weird sensation as their bodies glued so close, warmness transferred from one body to another.

"Did you just call me Yuyan?" Yuya caresses Inoo's hair lovingly, he smiles as he remembers the way Inoo called him just now.

"Eh? Did I?" Inoo struggles to escape from Yuya's strong arms that cover his body.

"You did." Yuya lets go finally, pinching Inoo's nose and taking his hand along to reach the main stage where they'll perform soon.

"You called me Inoo-chan too!" Inoo calls out once more before they step into the huge stage, Yuya turns around to give him a thumb up along with a bright smile.

And a wink.

For a second Inoo feels like he could conquer the world.

From where he is sitting, Inoo could see Yuya's broad back at him, standing firmly on the centre of the stage and giving his introduction speech. Every now and then he waves his hand and gives a little chuckle to his own words. And then he turns to Inoo, introducing him to the audiences.

"I'll be performing with the best pianist in the world, Inoo Kei." Another wink flies through the air and hitting Inoo's face.

Inoo doesn't know how to react then, he nods and bows to the audiences who are cheering for the two performers.

Indeed, Inoo has almost zero idea on how to get through the whole thing. He only practiced this afternoon, barely two hours, trailing his fingers on the piano tiles he hasn't landed on in almost two years. He gulps as Yuya starts singing. A perfect intro with his unique raspy voice, low but clear, sending shiver all down his spine.

Inoo works on the tiles, following Yuya's voice, reaching high flawlessly. He's singing Arashi's Pikanchi Double. His grand voice is filling the ballroom as the audiences silent themselves, eyes following Yuya's movements as he hits note after note perfectly.

Inoo feels like his fingers are moving by themselves, following all the right notes Yuya manages to hit. There are stars in his mind that forms a universe, with Yuya in the centre, singing and waving his hand to Inoo. He's too fascinated by his daydream that he doesn't realise the song has come to an end.

Suddenly all he hears is Yuya singing,   
_"la la la la la.."_ still following his piano performance. The audiences fix their ears to listen to Inoo's piece, a piece that's created spontaneously in the depth of his mind. Inoo only realises when Yuya stops singing along and let him continue playing the piano, putting the rest of the show for him.

His smile is such bundle of courage, warm and comforting.

The audiences stand up from their seat and give the duo a big round of applause. Inoo can't believe his eyes. People are cheering him for something he thought he couldn't do.  
Inoo walks forward to join Yuya, who has his arms reaching out for him, mouthing, "You're amazing, Inoo-chan!”

 

**_Meanwhile on the other side of the country.._ **

"Yutti! Come here!" Yamada flashes a bright smile and waves his hand to Yuto who's been busy taking pictures of the swimming fish.

The two lovebirds are enjoying their vacation in Okinawa and visiting Okinawa aquarium. Yamada has been so amazed by the beautiful sea creatures, running around while asking Yuto to take pictures of him in almost every spot. He would peck Yuto on the lips every time he's done taking pictures of him, making Yuto slightly shocked and embarrassed as people start noticing them. Even the little kindergarten kids are giggling to see the two guys being lovey dovey to each other. Of course, little kids know nothing.

Yuto approaches Yamada after taking the last picture of the swimming sea creature, his eyes blinking in amazement as he sees Yamada's face shining with blue background of the aquarium behind him. There's a smile that Yuto adores, that he's been thankful for since he met him two weeks ago. Barely two weeks, but he feels like he's known Yamada since forever.

"What is it? Yuto stands closer to Yamada who's been observing something in front of him. Two fish are swimming alongside each other in the huge aquarium, their tails are wiggling as they swim between the corals. Yamada giggles as he watches the fish, and Yuto doesn't waste his chance to frame his beautiful smiling face into memory.

Click!

And once again, his side figure to the camera with the two fish in the aquarium. Yamada is flawless from every angle, indeed. Yamada turns to Yuto and peeks into the pictures he has taken, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and turns away to hide his blush.

Yuto can't hide his blush though, he takes Yamada's hand in his and grasps it tight, telling Yamada just how much he's in love with him.

They continue to stroll around the site and take a few more pictures before deciding to have their dinner at a seafood restaurant nearby. Yamada keeps praising just how good the food tastes, his pleased expression is so much like a piece of artwork. Still beautiful, and shines bright just like the moon tonight.

Yuto's hand wrap around Yamada's, walking side by side as the faint tune from afar accompanying them along the way. The night feels so warm with Yamada by his side. Yuto looks up to the sky, to the starless sky and pray for their relationship and whole being. Yamada lays his head on Yuto's shoulder as Yuto tightens his grip on Yamada. The road is still long but they continue to walk, shedding the night in their way.

Intoxicating and sweet have always been descriptions for Yamada's kisses on Yuto's lips. Their body sticking into one as Yuto pushes Yamada to the door, kissing him deeper yet delicately. His hands are treasuring the other's thigh all the way to his belly button, playing on it. Yamada moans at Yuto's touch, sinks himself on him.

"Yutti.." Yamada pleading for more, opening his legs for Yuto.

Yuto knows the night is still young and he wants to taste more of Yamada. He hoists the shorter up to continue savouring him, making Yamada and himself feeling all the glorious things in the world as their desires burn with the clock ticking in the background.

 

***  
"Congratulations, Yuyan!" Inoo hugs Yuya tight when they're finally home.

Yuya has been looking at the trophy he has just achieved for winning the singing competition earlier. It was out of his imagination to win such big competition despite not practicing enough for it. Somehow Inoo's presence on the stage with him makes him feel like he could rule the world with his hand. It was as if his voice could serenade the world and take people's hearts to the sky when he hit those high notes.

"It's because of you, Inoo-chan. It's my gratitude for you." He passes the trophy across the table to Inoo. Inoo looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything. It's your own effort. Your voice is amazing, Yuyan! That's why you won it!" Inoo retrieves the trophy to Yuya and smiles shyly.

There is silence between them after that. They look at each other, as if telling stories in silence.

Yuya doesn't know why he inches himself closer to Inoo, his pretty face is right in front of him. So close, so eminently beautiful that it petrifies him on his spot.

"Are you a girl, Inoo-chan?" Yuya isn't joking, he's asking a real question here, his eyes staring straight to Inoo's soul.

"What are you saying? Of course, I'm a guy!" Inoo laughs at Yuya's words and slaps his cheeks playfully. Yuya pulls back with his eyes still fixed to Inoo.

"You're too pretty to be a guy!" Yuya exclaims, averting his gaze from Inoo as his heart beats faster.

"Huh? Thanks, I get that a lot." Inoo can't hide his cheeks from blushing when Yuya finally stops trying to look away, their eyes meet at that second.

Yuya has this wide smile that's always comforting and heart-warming whenever he wears it. But this time his heart is beating faster when he spots the same smile on Yuya's face, a smile full of questions that he can't answer, even a single one.

"I mean it. You're so pretty." Yuya takes Inoo's cheek with his palm and caresses it softly. His eyes widen in shock when Yuya betrays his own sanity and pulls Inoo closer by the neck. His breath is on him, so sweet even when their lips are yet brushing on each other.

Inoo doesn’t pull back when Yuya starts exploring him, dancing his tongue inside his mouth and making him warm. He flashes a low moan when Yuya’s hand going down, gliding past his chest and unbuttoning his shirt like a pro.

_Oh, no._

Yuya forces open his eyes to look at Inoo. Inoo follows suit, his eyes fully opened and they exchange a smile before Yuya whispers on his ears.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help myself you see.”

Inoo looks at him and chuckles, his mouth trying to form words but instead he collides on Yuya and draws his breath on his neck.

“I’m blaming my parents for this pretty face of mine.”

But that’s not what Yuya means. He doesn’t care if Inoo is a guy or a girl. He’s just mesmerised by everything in Inoo. His delicateness, the warmness he feels inside his mouth, the way his heart beats faster when their eyes meet, everything.

Yuya explains it with action as he pushes Inoo down on the couch. His body hovers on top of him, studying on Inoo’s next movement. He stays still, his eyes land on Yuya’s. His chest whispering things to him, there are no boobs there as expected. Yuya laughs at himself, it’s not like he is  expecting to see them after all. He just wanted to confirm his own belief.

_‘Fuck it.’_

Yuya dives down and locks Inoo in place. Inoo welcomes him, lays his arms on Yuya’s back to pull him closer. Their face brushing each other, leaving traces of moan when Yuya shoves his way inside. His tongue is guiding but not claiming, knowing how delicate Inoo is. Yuya teases Inoo more, bringing his hand south to clash it on his hardened member.

Inoo lets Yuya touches him in all places he meets, making him shudder at the sensation he thought is so wrong. Yuya is a guy after all.

On the other hand, Yuya had lost his senses when he saw those sparkling eyes of Inoo's for the first time. A pair of eyes too pure, too beautiful that he couldn't help to swim under. 

And then he once thought Yuto's accusation was so wrong. Yuya being the cool guy he is, has endless list of girls of whom hearts he has broken. But despite those nights of being high and drawing his fingers on them, he had never felt such sparks he is feeling now. 

'Maybe Yuto's right after all' 

Yuya's lips are exploring his chest, while still brushing his hand on his trousers and teasing him with all the ways possible. Both are trying to refrain from going further but neither of them succeed when Inoo guides Yuya's fingers to zip down his trousers. His long fingers are grasping on his member and stroking it gently, Inoo moans his desires completely, reaching what his hands could reach to get Yuya to start his engine. 

Yuya smirks before he strips Inoo fully naked, and then himself, start working his fingers deep into Inoo. Delicately, cautiously, making sure he doesn't hurt his precious treasure. 

Inoo stretches his legs wider for Yuya to ease him on his way as he eats more and more of his fingers, the pleasure doubles as the couch begins to creak due to their movement. 

Yuya pulls out his fingers when he gets it, carrying Inoo and taking him all the way to Yuto's room. Yuya lies on top of him when they arrive on Yuto's bed, sweat begins to form on Inoo's face and he kisses him, telling him that tonight will be the best night he will ever have. 

It’s going to be a long, graceful night.

 

***

“It was a long night.”

Yamada circles his finger on Yuto’s belly as Yuto brings him closer to his chest. They are up, feeling more alive than ever and just laying around, staring at the same view from their hotel room.

“You’re loud as usual.” Yuto kisses Yamada’s hair that’s still wet of his sweat, but oh. Yamada always smells great no matter in what condition. Yamada laughs at his avowal.

“You made me.”

Yuto made him indeed, always driving Yamada to the edge, overpowering him but making him beg for more at the same time. Yamada smiles on his chest, figuring out just how much more he wants Yuto to rule him. To make him feel loved, feel right, alive, and graceful.

 

***

“It was graceful.” Inoo whispers on Yuya’s ears when being asked how the night went.

Yuya laughs at Inoo’s answer and grasps his hand tightly, pulling him close to steal another kiss on his temple. He feels struck, by whatever it was, and he thinks he wants to protect this mushroom cutie for the rest of his life.

“I think we should tidy up this place a little, Yuyan.” Inoo sits straight on the bed and scans his surroundings. He feels guilt forming in his stomach as he realises they were doing things they were not supposed to do on Yuto’s bed.

“That’s alright, Yuto will understand. We just need to do some washing anyway.” Yuya kisses Inoo on the neck and brings him down on the bed once again.

“Let’s sleep for now.” Yuya trails kisses on Inoo’s face and Inoo admits his loss, wrapping his arms around Yuya.

Meow... Meaow...

Mimi and Toto are running alongside each other and leap to join them on the bed, meowing and biting on their hands to inform the two guys that they’re starving. Yuya and Inoo ignore them for some time and the two cats start licking each other. Yuya and Inoo chuckle at the scene in front of them. Yuya clutches Inoo’s hand under the sheet, making his move and lick his neck teasingly.

“More?” Yuya hushes on Inoo’s ears and pursues to lick more of Inoo. His ears, his neck, his cheeks, everywhere.

“You’re too horny.”

Yuya gives his last lick and proceeds to paint touches on Inoo’s thigh.

“You’re too cute.”

Inoo hauls Yuya closer to him, taking turns to lick on the areas he meets.

_Oh, so sweet._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading!  
> Please let me know your thoughts on it since it's my first time writing Takaki × Inoo. Does it do justice in the slightest?  
> *fingers crossed* I hope you like it!  
> Love you!  
> my twitter is @pokimunchies if you want to know more about how annoying I can be hahaha


End file.
